ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Satellaview
| lifespan = | price = | discontinued = }} | unitssold = 2,000,000 | unitsshipped = | media = ROM cartridge, Flash memory | os = | power = | cpu = | storage = Game Pak, 8M Memory Pak | memory = | display = | graphics = | sound = | input = | location = | controllers = | output = | camera = | touchpad = | connectivity = | service = St.GIGA | dimensions = | weight = | topgame = | compatibility = | predecessor = | successor = | related = Super Famicom | website = }} The is a satellite modem peripheral for Nintendo's Super Famicom system that was released in Japan in 1995. Available for pre-release orders beginning February 13, 1995, the Satellaview retailed for between ¥14,000McClure, Steve. Japan's St. Giga to broadcast Nintendo Games. Billboard. Vol. 106. No. 30. p78. 23 July 1994. and 18,000''サテラビューセット！ お待たせしました店頭販売開始''. Shūkan Famitsū. 10–17 November 1995.サテラビュー購入申し込みページ. Nintendo.co.jp (via Internet Archive). June 5, 1997. (at the time between USD$141 and 182) and came bundled with the BS-X Game Pak and an 8M Memory Pak. The Satellaview system was developed and released by Nintendo to receive signals broadcast from satellite TV station WOWOW's satellite radio subsidiary, St.GIGA. St.GIGA was responsible for file server management, maintenance, and vocalization for "SoundLink" games. Nintendo data broadcasts were given a fixed time slot known as the during which scrambled Satellaview-related data was streamed via radio waves to be unscrambled by St.GIGA's . As a subscription-based station for ambient and New-age music, St.GIGA listeners were already equipped with "BS tuners" prior to St.GIGA's contract with Nintendo. Satellaview owners who lacked a "BS tuner" had to purchase one separately from St.GIGA at a price of ¥33,000, as well as sign up for Nintendo's and St.GIGA's monthly joint membership fees.Broadcast Satellaview - X. BlameTheControlpad.com. Retrieved 20 February 2009. Alternatively, users could rent "BS tuners" from St.GIGA for a 6-month period at a price of ¥5,400. Even at this premium price, St.GIGA reported subscriptions peaking at 116,378 households by March 1997, and dropping to around 46,000 by June 2001. Name The name Satellaview is a portmanteau of "Satellite" and "view". "BS" stands for Broadcast Satellite, a common name of one of the direct broadcast satellites in Japan. Because the Satellaview was only released in Japan, there has been some confusion among English-speaking enthusiasts as to what the "BS" prefix means. As a result, a number of mistranslations have been introduced into common use today and are prevalent on English-speaking fan sites, most commonly either "Bandai Satellaview" or "Broadcast Satellaview". Another common mistake that can be found on English-speaking fan sites is the application of the "BS" prefix to all Satellaview titles. While it is true that a number of Satellaview titles do employ the "BS" prefix, the majority of them do not.Kameb. スーパーファミコンアワー番組表 . The Satellaview History Museum. 12 February 2008. The most standard method used to title Satellaview games used three formats for three different purposes: *The "BS" prefix was only used for the Satellaview's SoundLink Games (e.g. BS Zelda no Densetsu). All "BS-" titles are SoundLink games, but not all SoundLink games bear the "BS" prefix. *The suffix was used solely for non-SoundLink Satellaview-original releases (e.g. ). Although all "BS Version" games are Satellaview originals, not all Satellaview originals bore the "BS Version" suffix. *The original title was used for Satellaview ports and conversions (e.g. Zelda no Densetsu Kamigami no Triforce). *A fourth variety of title using the prefix is common for Satellaview games, such as . These games are Satellaview originals that often take the form of Satellaview-themed quiz games or that relate to the world of the BS-X BIOS, BS-X: The Story of The Town Whose Name Was Stolen. As the Broadcast Satellite (BS) system was in use in Japan prior to the release of the Satellaview; the term "BS" may refer to programming prior to the Satellaview. Hardware The basic Satellaview system comprises this: *Satellaview adapter (SHVC-029), attached to the bottom of Super Famicom and plugged into the (previously unused) expansion port. *L-shaped bracket (SHVC-033), supplied power to the Super Famicom via the Satellaview. *AC Adapter (SHVC-032), an AC power cord. *AV Selector (SHVC-030), the Audio-visual Selector. *Application cartridge, (SHVC-028), plugs into the cartridge slot on top of the Super Famicom to provide the menu system for the downloading of broadcasts and the playing of games. (See below). *8M Memory Pak (SHVC-031), plugs into the BS-X application cartridge allowing players to save game data and other data. Memory paks are rewritable and can be used in conjunction with a handful of other compatible application cartridges. The basic Satellaview set came with a number of rewritable blank labels which could be applied to 8M Memory Paks to allow players to record the name of the data files they had recorded. The deluxe system contains all the above as well as a rewritable 8-Megabit Memory Pak. The Satellaview base unit contains approximately 512 KB of memory of its own; however, the deluxe Memory Pak is required for larger games and to allow the player to have multiple saved games. Memory Paks were sold separately as well, and today these Memory Paks serve as a primary source of data retrieval for members of the subculture of collectors and enthusiasts devoted to the restoration of these games via emulation. Image:Nintendo_DCD-BSA.jpg|DCD-BSA Image:Matsushita_MN88821.jpg|Matsushita MN88821 ''BS-X: Sore wa Namae o Nusumareta Machi no Monogatari'' Bundled with the Satellaview is a slotted application cartridge with the title . The application on this cartridge takes the form of a game; however, it serves as an interactive menu system for the console subunit. On start-up the player enters a name, selects either a male or female character avatar, and then moves the avatar around a virtual town. Houses and shops in the town serve as download locations where the player directly downloads games, particular game data, or digital magazines. The download writes game data into temporary memory locations which remain until the player downloads a new game to take its place.Bivens, Danny. Nintendo's Expansion Ports: Satellaview. Nintendo World Report. 27 October 2011. Apart from downloads, players travel to in-game locations such as the to read brief text-only postcard-like messages from St.GIGA and Nintendo that announced contest winners, revealed future games and future programming schedule details, and served to raise awareness for celebrity events relating to SoundLink Magazine performers' offline activities. Furthermore, the avatar is equipped with an inventory and game currency to be spent on various in-game items such as telephone cards, vehicle tickets, fish bait, and shoes that enable the player to dash rather than walk everywhere. While the BS-X application cartridge has none of the challenges typically associated with games, it features a plot of sorts and thus can be considered a video game in a narratalogical sense. A series of downloadable games including (April 22, 1996), (June 29, 1997), and (Feb. 15, 1998) were also released featuring plotlines set in the Town Whose Name Has Been Stolen. The SatellaWalker SoundLink game series notably involved extended RPG-like adventures with the avatar as the main character and the two Satellaview mascots, (an anthropomorphic satellite) and (an anthropomorphic parabolic satellite dish) providing the main supporting roles. Designed by with help from , . vol.23 (Aug, 2005) these two characters are featured heavily in all materials relating to the Satellaview, appearing not only on the BS-X cassette but also in the Satellaview manual and brochures, various print ads and magazines, and on certificates of achievement awarded with prizes for various events (see below for an example of a prize certificate bearing the likeness of Parabô). St.GIGA Satellite broadcasts Every day between April 23, 1995 and June 30, 2000, St.GIGA servers broadcast material via the BS network to be received and unscrambled by subscribers to Nintendo's Satellaview service. Although St.GIGA and Nintendo worked as partners between April 1995 and April 1999, tensions between them caused a rift in April 1999 which led to Nintendo's splitting from St.GIGA as well as the end of Nintendo's support for the Satellaview system. Despite this, St.GIGA continued broadcasting alone from between April 1999 and June 2000 when it ceased support for the system as well. Broadcast material consisted of three types of data: *Games - Original Satellaview titles as well as software versions of regular NES and SNES games were broadcast every day throughout the lifetime of St.GIGA's support for the Satellaview. Games included SoundLink as well as regular titles, and also included pre-release versions for upcoming titles and student works. A number of the games were additionally the basis of larger National Events in which players would compete for prizes awarded by St.GIGA. *Magazines - Digital magazines could be read on-screen, and contained information on a variety of topics such as upcoming video games, music, comedic performances, and the lives of pop idols. Like the games, broadcast magazines came in both SoundLink as well as silent formats. SoundLink magazines were performed by members of various comedic troupes such as All Night Nippon, Bakushō Mondai, Hikaru Ijūin, etc., and often featured special guests. Regular magazines included , publications by Nintendo Power, comics by , etc. *Data - A smaller number of Satellaview titles were released as special application cartridges (see below) that possessed the basic gameplay data of the series to which they belonged, and required no downloads to play. These cartridges, however, could be swapped for the BS-X application cartridge to download specific scenarios relating to the series. As such, these cartridges functioned similarly to game-specific Nintendo Power cartridges, where the basic game was purchased separately and then expansion pack material could be downloaded via Satellaview. Broadcast material followed a regular schedule that allowed Satellaview owners to plan their daily schedules in order to catch the games they wished to play. This regular schedule was changed, however, a number of times throughout the lifetime of the Satellaview to make allowances for such things as increased or decreased SoundLink voice actor availability, customer demands for SatellaGuide support, and reduced support in the later years. Below is a table displaying the transmission schedule for new content: Rebroadcasts of "Regular broadcast" games were transmitted throughout the lifetime of the Satellaview. As such, non-SoundLink reruns were available for players at some times simultaneously with new SatellaGuide broadcasts between 1998 and 2000. Games Satellaview Games were broadcast episodically in weekly or sometimes daily installments, usually with a total of four parts. As new episodes were added, players would either be confronted with new levels and maps or their original gameworld would become further unlocked allowing exploration of new areas in-game. Game items and points often carried over from one week to the next either automatically (requiring that the player use the same data cartridge) or through the use of passwords and codes. Games could be downloaded from within the BS-X BIOS, a game city known as BS-X The Story of The Town Whose Name Was Stolen that was used as an interface. After turning the Satellaview on with the BS-X BIOS cartridge inserted, a player could roam the city and could visit a number of BS-X buildings. Visiting these buildings would allow the player to download and play the game or episode that the building contained. The contents of the buildings changed from hour to hour, making it helpful for players who wished to play a specific game to look up the correct time and location in various tables published online by Nintendo and in hard copy by magazines such as . Broadcast Game Data fell into four distinct categories:任天堂の提供する「サテラビュー」。隠された可能性と魅力に迫る！'' Digital Magazine Busters - Game News. Nintendo. 20 June 1997. * — Satellaview versions of top-selling and popular titles for the Famicom and Super Famicom were re-released as "Best Selection" games (the equivalent of the SNES's Player's Choice games). These games ranged from direct ports and exact replicas of the earlier games to remakes and remixes of the games with improved graphics and increased functions. * — Events were held monthly to allow players to compete against other Satellaview users in a national rankings. Event games were often heavily advertised in the Magazine Data Broadcasts, and at the Nintendo website.バス釣りトーナメント. Nintendo.co.jp (via Internet Archive). 1997. The winner(s) and/or a few of the highest ranking players in these events would be awarded prizes (see below). * — Games that were released for the first time via Satellaview and new entries in established series available only via Satellaview were released exclusively as BS Original games. These games were often designed to make use of the peculiar episodic structure of the Data Broadcasts, and in almost every case these games remain exclusive to the Satellaview as almost none of them have been re-released on more modern systems. * — Immersive audio experiences, SoundLink games provided narrated voice-acting gameplay to Nintendo fans for the first time. SoundLink games were often broadcast on strict timing schedules requiring players across the nation to begin at the same time and end at the same time. For this reason, competition events were quite common among SoundLink games, and prizes were often awarded for contest winners. Events and prizes games were awarded along with certificates of achievement to winners of the Satellaview competitions. Note the image of the Satellaview mascot, Parabô, on the certificate.]] The system required a subscription to the St.GIGA satellite radio station. During a limited time (between 11:00AM and 2:00AM), users could download games and save them on a memory card that plugged into the BS-X cartridge. Players could also peruse news announcements and advertisements that were updated in real time. With marketers emphasizing communal and real-time aspects of Satellaview programming, efforts were made to provide players with an approximation of a multiplayer experience.Miyamoto, Shigeru. スーパーファミコンアワーの可能性と未来 ~ゲーム業界の重鎮が語る衛星放送の魅力Ｐａｒｔ１―宮本茂氏. サテラビュー通信(月刊ファミコン通信). 5月号増刊. pp.75-81. To accomplish this, Nintendo sponsored numerous events and competitions in which players would compete in quizzes and challenges to achieve high scores, and also at the end of each game users would receive a score readout.Retrospective: BS Zelda. Hyrule Times (IGN). 8 June 2006. By submitting their game or quiz high scores, their score would be recorded, and if they scored high enough they might get a free gift, such as a telephone card or flash-cart.Kushida, Riko (ed.). 時を超え遊び継がれる『ゼルダの伝説』: 傑作の代名詞　歴代『ゼルダの伝説』紹介 ~全国のユーザーが熱中、リアルタイム衛星放送バージョン！！~. N.O.M.: Nintendo Online Magazine. Vol.3. p.3.3. November 1998. SoundLink A number of games featured streaming voice data known as (this term came into use in 1996. Prior to this such voice data was referred to as ). In games featuring SoundLink data, one or more voice-actors would be used to guide players through the game and give helpful hints and advice. More complex games made use of multiple voice-actors to provide an audio drama narrating the plot and exhorting the player to hurry from goal to goal before the time ran out. Because of the inclusion of a SoundLink soundtrack, the clock, and other live elements, these games could not be played at any time like some of the other Satellaview games, but only during the set hours, much like a radio play. SoundLink broadcasts also included SoundLink Magazines that acted more like traditional radio broadcasts rather than games. Vocal SoundLink data was broadcast to Satellaview owners in a scrambled format that could be unscrambled by the BS Tuner unit for a monthly 600 yen fee.Takada, Kazuhiko. Multimedia and its relationship with information processing and management - The effect of media on social life. Journal of Information Processing and Management 情報管理. Vol.38 (1995). No.1. Pg.57. ONLINE ; PRINT . On August 6, 1995, as a Nintendo-console first, BS Zelda no Densetsu became the first SoundLink game as all cutscenes were fully voice acted. The last SoundLink game to be broadcast via the Satellaview was BS Zelda no Densetsu: Inishie no Sekiban on May 30, 1999.セント・ギガ衛星データ放送は. St.GIGA (at Ask.ne.jp). Archived 8 May 1999. Data Apart from full games and magazine broadcasts, Satellaview players were also given access to a number of data downloads that could be used in conjunction with various memory-pak-compatible application cartridges (also known as slotted cartridges). These cartridges were structurally identical to the BS-X cartridge - featuring a slot in the top into which could be inserted an 8M memory pak of the kind that the Satellaview employed. Their function was similar to the Nintendo Power cartridge but instead of holding entire games, they held game data. To download a data packet via the Satellaview, players would start with the BS-X cartridge inserted and would walk in the BIOS overworld (The Story of The Town Whose Name Was Stolen) to the appropriate download location. The data packet would be downloaded to the 8M memory pak inserted into the BS-X cartridge and when the download had finished, the player would shut the system down. The BS-X cartridge would then be removed and swapped for one of the special application cartridges. Finally the 8M memory pak would be detached from the BS-X cartridge and inserted into the application cartridge's memory slot. A list of slotted application cartridges compatible with the Satellaview can be seen here. The data downloaded typically took the form of additional content such as new playable characters, new levels, or other new perks that could be accessed in-game. As such, data downloads functioned as patches and expansions. Examples included additional horses and racetracks for Derby Stallion '96, additional maps and characters for RPG Tsukūru 2, and an additional magazine accessible in game in Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1. Occasionally data downloads would also be available that were not intended for use with application cartridges but instead could be accessed from the BS-X cartridge. An example of this is the Chrono Trigger Music Library data broadcast. In March 1996, three different separately-sold 8M memory paks were produced already containing prerecorded data of this sort. These special 8M paks bore all new decals and contained EPROMs that could not be overwritten by new download data from the Satellaview. Magazines All downloadable broadcasts that were neither Games nor Data files fell into the category of . The Satellaview's digital magazine broadcasts could also be further subdivided into three distinct styles of magazine: * — Text data associated intimately with the game with which they were downloaded. Magazine Data files were broadcast exactly 10 minutes prior to their associated games and were used by players to fill time while the game download completed. Included in this subcategory were both describing how to play the games and describing basic strategy for the game. Despite the frequency with which they were originally broadcast (commonly once every half-hour), these magazine files rank among the rarest of download data still retained by collectors today. *Periodic Magazines — Electronic versions of several different popular hard-copy video game magazines (e.g. Famitsu, Nintendo Power, or Tokuma Shoten's Goods Press) comic strips (e.g. ), cooking magazines, etc. These magazines were specially formatted for viewing on the television screen and as such the reader was required to scan through the pages of the electronic magazine using the SNES' control pad. * — The magazine version of the SoundLink Games, SoundLink Magazines functioned as variety shows bringing celebrities and pop idols into the homes of Satellaview owners. Comedic troupes such as All Night Nippon, Bakushō Mondai, and Hikaru Ijūin featured prominently in most SoundLink Magazine broadcasts and in some cases participated in certain SoundLink Games as well (notably and ). The longest-running and perhaps best-known SoundLink Magazine series was which was broadcast between April 24, 1995 and April 3, 1999. In addition to downloadable magazine files, the BS-X cartridge also featured a constantly updated portion of the BIOS named the that was devoted to receiving brief text-only messages from St.GIGA and Nintendo regarding future plans, upcoming contests and games, and for announcing contest winners' names. Although this material was not specifically selected by the player for download and was not included on "Super Famicom Hour" schedules, it has been described as a digital postcard or fax in the same vein as the Magazines. Compatible memory paks Compatible application cartridges See also *Intellivision's PlayCable (1981) *Atari 2600's GameLine (early 1980s) *Sega Mega Drive's Sega Meganet (1990) *Sega Genesis' Sega Channel (1994) *Nintendo Entertainment System's Famicom Modem (1988) and Teleplay Modem (1992) *XBAND (mid 1990s) *Nintendo Power, the kiosk-rewritable cartridge for Super Famicom and Game Boy *Randnet for Nintendo's 64DD (1999-2001) Sources External links * *N-sider.com - NintendOnline - Page 2 article about Nintendo's online history Category:Modems Category:Online gaming services Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System accessories Category:Video game console add-ons Category:Japan-only video game hardware Category:Products introduced in 1995